


'You're not a normal demon, are you?' - Creek Oneshot

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Phone Destroyer AU, imp tweek, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: Whilst walking back home from the church, Craig fins himself feeling both relieved and distressed as he finds- not himself- but a certain blonde boy being hit by a car; Church being the closest building.Imp!Tweek/YouthPastor!Craig AUVery Light CreekShort OneshotEnjoy :)





	'You're not a normal demon, are you?' - Creek Oneshot

The cold streets of South Park were definitely not a place one would like to be during the dead of night, especially when you were on your own- anything could happen in this god-forsaken town, and Craig Tucker knew that more than anyone. While yes, he never really hung around with Cartman's gang of friends when he was younger; occasionally spending time with them whenever they would play superheroes or their rip-off version of Dungeons and Dragons- he still managed to be kept in the loop with certain things: Mecha-Barbra, the Scott Tenorman incident, ect... So he was fully aware of the disgusting sins that people committed in this town.

That thought amused him slightly.

  
A few years ago Craig never would have been able to ever imagine himself in the place he was now: Youth-Pastor of the church; a religious man; a man of faith. When he was younger he always had the perfect vision of what his life was going to be like- he was going to be the biggest pimp in the whole little town, along-side his friends Token and Clyde, whoring out everyone he possibly could for money- he even remembered Kenny saying he'd help him achieve his dream, although he never was sure if Kenny wanted to be a pimp or a prostitute. Now, he was persecuting others for their sins. How ironic the passage of time can be.

  
Craig's feet finally drew to a stop as he reached a seemingly empty intersection in the road, not too far from the church- his reminiscing apparently having caused him to slow down in pace. Looking to his left and then his right, Craig began to once more walk across the road, praying that he wouldn't have another incident like what had happened a few months ago- said incident involving Randy, a car and several bottles of wine, along side three-weeks in a hospital bed. Every time he crossed that road, or any road for that matter, his mind was cast back to that scenario, and he absolutely hated it. Craig cringed at the thought as he finally reached the other side of the road. Unfortunately for Craig however, this night would still bring him pain in a way he had never expected it to. After walking for only a few moments, the police station finally barely coming into view- the all too familiar screeching of car tires began to pierce through the still night behind him. Turning sharply, Craig's eyes landed directly on an unfamiliar blond boy- however the boy's blonde hair was the only feature that he was able to make out in time as the afformentioned boy was flung from where he stood to the ground with a small yelp; the thud that accompanied it almost drowning it out.

  
While he may not have been in another accident, he couldn't say the same for the person whom had apparently been behind him the whole time- for they had taken the full force of what was clearly Randy's car; who had merely continued in the direction he was going, running over the boy with speed. How Randy hadn't been arrested by now was a fucking miracle- and definitely not one from his God. Fear finally setting into his bones, Craig's mind finally caught up with the severity of the situation- someone had literally just been ran over by a car. Panic in his voice, Craig began to sprint towards the blond, simultaneously calling out to him.

  
"Are you okay?" There was no response. Finally reaching the boy, Craig knelt down next to his sprawled form, and through his clothing, began inspecting his shockingly unharmed body for any type of wound or injury- before, without a second thought, dragging him out of the road and back onto the other side of the pavement- from whence Craig had previously crossed. Looking down at the boy he held within his arms, he brushed his messy hair from his eyes- his hand grazing over an unusual bump on the boy's head, the likes of which Craig shrugged off as an injury from the car. This time shaking him slightly, Craig once again began to try and get a response from the mystery teen.

  
"Are you alright..?" At these words, the much smaller boy finally began to stir within Craig's grasp, his eyes slightly cracking open, allowing Craig to finally breath a sigh of relief, knowing that the boy was alright. Staying in silence for a moment, merely watching- Craig waited for a response, still holding the boy tight. It took a moment, but finally the boy in question, after fully opening his eyes and patting himself down out of hysteria, responded.

  
"I-I'm f-f-fine..." The boy twitched, causing Craig to loosen his grip on him slightly, however still not letting him fully out of his arms- for fear that he might fall backwards into the concrete, after all- he still seemed dazed.

  
"You we're just hit at full-speed by a car! I'm surprised that you can even talk!" Craig stressed, impressed at how the boy was even conscious.

  
"You need medical attention, so I'm going to take you back to my church so you can rest, then I call you an ambulance. What's your name?" Craig asked, nodding his head in the direction of the church he had minutes ago left whilst wrapping his arms around the boys waist and legs, getting ready to lift him. Craig's words however seemingly threw the boy into a panicked frenzy as he began to flail his limbs with as much energy as he could muster to fight against Craig's touch.

  
"Please, calm down! It's okay, you're safe with me!" Craig called, trying to calm the boy down desperately- if he did anything rash then it could injure him further, something that Craig definitely couldn't let happen. After a few minutes of struggling and nervous twitching, the boy finally stopped his fighting, giving in completely to Craig with a sigh.

  
"My n-name's T-Tweek..." He mumbled, looking away from Craig with guilt- he knew he shouldn't accept Craig's help, since he went to church- but he knew that he was right, even though he was more resilient than that of an average human, he wasn't invulnerable.

  
"W-What's yours?" Tweek questioned, looking back to Craig slightly, his gaze seemingly subconsciously being drawn to his eyes; each time he looked into them, he found it hard to look away. With a smile, Craig gently responded.

  
"My name is Craig, I'm one of this town's Youth Pastors; I work for the church." At these words, Tweek began to feel even guiltier than he did before for accepting Craig's help. Tweek was an Imp; a demon- the mortal enemy of the lord; of God- and here he was accepting help from one of God's most devoted supporters, at least as far as he knew. Before he had the chance to say anything however, he felt himself start to rise from the ground as Craig lifted him into his arms in that of a bridal style- causing him to involuntarily latch his arms around Craig's neck, furthermore causing not only Tweek, but Craig also, to blush very lightly.

  
"Come on then, it's just back this way..." Craig trailed off, looking down to Tweek's innocent face and his emerald green eyes, coughing awkwardly as he began to carry him back to the church, an uncomfortable silence enveloping the two for the majority of the walk- Tweek's arms remaining planted around Craig's neck as the feeling of guilt within him continued to grow. After a few minutes of slightly quicker than normal walking, they finally arrived back at the church. Reaching his hand out to open the door, Craig's arm was suddenly tugged away by what he thought was one of Tweek's hands. Looking down at Tweek's face, which now held a scared and embarrassed expression, his mind began to turn as he realised that his arms were still wrapped around his neck. Looking back down to his own arm, Craig saw that it was not in fact a hand wrapped around it, but a crimson tinged tail instead. Suddenly, the pieces fell into place as he once again darted his gaze down to the boy in his arms.

  
"I-I'm sorry, C-Craig- I c-can't do this... I can't t-trick you into h-h-helping me..." Tweek stuttered out at nought but a mumbled pitch, closing his eyes out of fright and out of sadness. Craig couldn't believe it. This seemingly innocent boy was a demon. Casting his mind back to when he first inspected Tweek, Craig slowly moved his hand through Tweek's hair, parting it to reveal two stub-like horns- not an injury from being hit as he had originally thought.

  
"I-I'm an Imp..." Tweek finished, twitching with fright at what might happen to him. It wasn't the first time he had run into a servant of God- and each time he had they had always tried to destroy him- that was one of the reasons he had even come to South Park in the first place, he had thought, with the town's reputation, that religion wouldn't exist within the town. He knew that Craig would probably try and do the same to him, and yet, for some reason beyond his comprehension- he had remained within his arms, with his own essentially glued around his neck; in essence resigning himself to death or banishment. Once again, a silence fell over the two as Craig stood still, Tweek's tail still wrapped around his arm; lost in thought. This was the biggest dilemma that Craig had faced in a long time. On one hand, he was a Pastor, his allegiance was to the church and to God, and to help a demon would be sacrilegious- but on the other hand, he was still in need of medical attention, and to leave someone to die would be breaking his own moral code- on top of that, Tweek clearly was not like the other demons he had been told about, he was showing kindness and what Craig swore was compassion.

  
"Tweek..." Craig started, his voice seeming unsure of itself as he spoke. At his voice, Tweek slowly pried his own eyes open to look into Craig's, a glint of hope clearly evident on his face.

  
"I'm still going to help you- but no one can know what you are! Do you understand?" He finished, not even bothering to look back down to Tweek. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but something about him was different- Craig didn't know what it was, but he knew Tweek wasn't like the other demons. At his words, Tweek's eyes lit up like fireworks as he pulled himself fully into Craig's embrace, nuzzling his face in his neck- causing Craig to once again go red with embarrassment.

  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tweek exclaimed, his tail immediately disconnecting itself from Craig's arm and wagging from side to side like that of a dogs. With a small sigh, Craig allowed a small smile to creep its way onto his face as he chuckled lightly, shaking his head as Tweek removed his own from its spot resting in the crook of Craig's neck.

"You're definitely not a normal demon, are you?" Craig mumbled, swinging open the door to the church with ease, hoping that no one would still be left inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank's for reading! I'm sorry if there were the occational errors in this, however this was my first time ever writing South Park fanfiction, not to mention I still haven't watched it all yet... please don't kill me! I've seen the latest seasons and I've watched up to Season 6... Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
